


Jack Loves Mountain

by Charuka13



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charuka13/pseuds/Charuka13
Summary: Jack=best boi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Jack Loves Mountain

Silence.

That was the only thing that filled his dreams.

Silence.

What more could he want? What more did he deserve? What more would he ever receive?

Silence.

Shattered, clattering to the ground like broken glass, he awoke suddenly.

“Oy! What you still doing asleep?! Get off your ass you piece of shit!”

Shit. Two sounds that formed one of the few words that he could understand. Whenever he heard those two sounds together, he knew the big things were speaking to him. Hoomans was the name he had decided to give to them.

Slowly, with great effort, the large dog clambered onto his feet. He was only up for a moment before he was knocked down again. A swift kick to the chest was to blame. His vision blurred for several moments, before focusing on the lumbering hooman in front of him. Clad in armor, a sword in hand.

“Gods, why the fuck do we even have this useless mutt.” As his vision cleared, it became apparent the hooman was speaking to another hooman.

A different voice emerged, calling back “Like I fuckin’ know! Just start your damn patrol before the captain gets on our ass.”

A strong hand pulled tightly against the collar at his neck, forcing him on his feet, practically dragging him out of the room. In a low murmur, he could barely hear the hooman say “Wish I just get rid of this fucker..”

* * *

The hooman was stained in crimson, the smell of iron filled the air. The hoomans labored breathing was stark against the silence of the forest. White stripes were tainted scarlet as large slashes laid across the beast.

Suddenly, there was a low growl. At first, he thought it was coming from the dead beast, but he soon realized it was coming from the hooman, “….you….”

He started to wimper, his tail between his legs.

“You…You _fucking pIEcE of **S H I T!!!!**_ ” he screamed, the load voicing cutting through the midday silence. A foot came crashing into his chest, so hard it took him several moments to catch his breath.

“You good for nothing!” another kick, “Worthless!”, then another kick, “Waste of SPACE!!” a fourth kick came, landing square in his gut.

He was wheezing now, whimpering almost as loudly ad the hooman’s growls. Pain raked through his body. It crawled from his gut, forcing his whole body to go numb. He could barely find enough energy to hold himself up.

“What the fuck are you even good for if you can’t even let me know there’s a fucking giant badger nearby!” He finally saw the sword, still clutch in the hooman’s hand, his grip growing tighter by the second. The arm raised high into the air, the midday sun glinting sharply off the metal. “You useless piece of SHIT!”

His arm came down, and everything went black, a loud yelp cutting through the still air…

* * *

Yelling. So much yelling. He could hear it coming from somewhere close by. It was a new voice, deep and rugged.

Everything else seemed the same. The awful stench that filled the small corner he had been left in. The lack of food in his stomach. The lack of strength in his body. The chills that stetched across his entire It had been like this since…since the accident… but this voice. This voice was different.

Suddenly, he felt light. He was off the ground, floating. Weary eyes cracked open, and he saw a animals face. It looked like that of the creatures he called coots. It was saying something

“Don’t wo…you’l…alright…”

He couldn’t understand the coots words, but for the first time in a long time he felt something new.

_Warmth…_

* * *

“Are you sure you don’t want him? He’ll be faithful, on my honor”

“I don’t need faithful, I need something that’ll be able to fight. Plus, how can you even stand to look at that eye.”

The coot was talking to another hooman, but about what he couldn’t tell.

The hooman grabbed left soon after with a different doge. The coot came back and knelt down next to him and gave him a soft pet on his head. “Don’t worry buddy. One day we’ll find someone for you.”

He couldn’t understand him, but he enjoyed the warmth of the coot’s hand.

* * *

The coot was speaking to someone again. It was common place at this point. Eventually, he came into the room and knelt down beside him. Their was a different air about him this time though. He seemed…light.

“I think today is the day buddy. Today is the day.”

The coot put something around his neck, and started leading him out to a different room. Inside, there was a tiny hooman. He got off the chair and met him in the middle of the room.

“Hey buddy!” The tiny hooman sounded excited. He put his hand on his head. It was so tender, so gentle, so…warm…

The tiny hooman and the coot talked for a bit longer, then held hands for a moment. Then the tiny hooman put something different around his neck, and took him outside. The tiny hooman smelled different. Not good, not bad, but different.

Outside, there were more hoomans. One of the was a coot. Weaker than the coot that he knew, but a coot. There was a darker hooman with a wag wag and pointies. There were too other hoomans, one of squiggles and another with a thing on his head. The tiny hooman said something to the new hoomans.

The coot came up next to him, and got down to his see sees. The two hooman hoomans came up as well and started petting his head and back. He started panting with joy, as the warmth spread throughout him. The dark hooman also came, but just looked. Then suddenly, he could understand the coot.

“Hi. You’re new name is Jack.” The words were clear as day.

“Jack,” he replied contently.

“And the dwarf holding you will be your caretaker, and the people around you right now will be like a family, hopefully.”

“Friends?” he replied quizzically.

“Friends.” The coot answered.

“Friends.” He liked the sound of it.

“Good,” the coot said, “do you…are you excited?”

“Jack is happy.”

“Good.” There was a pause. “My name is Taxi, and this is Mountain.”

He looked at the small hooman, a grin splayed wide across his face.

“Jack loves Mountain.”

The coot touched his head. He enjoyed it immensely. The coot stood back up and walked away.

He walked to Mountain, and rubbed his head against him, relishing in the warmth of his new companion.

The words echoed in his head over and over again.

_Jack_

_Loves_

_Mountain._

_< 3_


End file.
